


Of Christmas Lights and Morning Dew

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, am i late, sorry - Freeform, this was supposed to be a Christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: Jun and Joshua wake up to a peaceful christmas' morning





	Of Christmas Lights and Morning Dew

Christmas morning. The Christmas-cum-fairly lights blinks slowly on the small Christmas tree, which had gifts arranged messily around it, perched on the windowsill to a small apartment bedroom. The window looked out to a quite chilly morning view of campus. Although it was winter, it didn't snow. Rain it did, which created morning dews on the big trees opposite the building. If anyone was awake at this time, they would have witnessed the sunrise glows subtly on the dew, creating a rainbow effect.

 

In the small apartment bedroom– which by the way, the apartment's rent this month had been neglected– were two souls, sleeping away, wasted after a night's of drinking strong wine. Both males were kissed by the soft rays of winter morning's sun. Their hair were messy but they slept soundly.

 

The night before, after a warm microwaved dinner, Junhui and Joshua had drunk some wine. The wine was Junhui's suggestion. Joshua was accustomed to drinking wine– red, white, champagne, you name it– but the wine presented to him was Chinese wine. Junhui had told Joshua the type of wine in the jar but by then, Joshua had already begun drinking so all was forgotten. The wine however, had tasted like flower buds replacing those on his tongue. Soft, fragrant and smooth. Joshua had tasted nothing like this before. An unusual beverage for Christmas Eve but they couldn't care less. Both forgot that Chinese wines are usually heavy in alcohol and thus drank till the jar was empty, not a drop to be seen. Then, both passed out without memory.

 

Alas, one had to wake at the start of bird songs. It was Junhui, seemingly have fought the liquor's effect. His eyes fluttered open to be greeted by the scent of rain and the sounds of birdsong. He softly moaned as he stretched like a cat, loosening his tight muscles. Then he sat up, stretching his back further. Glancing at Joshua sleeping next to him, he smiled a little, joy leaping into his heart. This was his second Christmas celebrated in this country since he left for university, his first with his boyfriend. They had only gotten together in May, when the sun still shined and rains was more predictable. Obviously Junhui loved Joshua a lot. However, before they were boyfriends, they were roommates. They still are. It's just that now either one of them gets lazy to sleep in their own room so they sleep in each other's.

 

Junhui bent down to wake Joshua up the usual way: kisses and tickles. He hated to wake up that peaceful look but in this moment, they both smelled faintly of alcohol (not so faint in Junhui's sensitive nose) and Junhui was sure they were hungover. It was Christmas anyway and they weren't going anywhere but it was better to be sane and sober for the gifts exchange later. Joshua's face scrunched as Junhui poked at his waist and gave little kisses right behind his ears, aka two of Joshua's tickle spots. After an amount of squirming, squeals and husky-voiced "stop"-s and "I'm awake!"-s, Joshua finally sat up. He was pouting but his eyes sparkled from happiness.

 

Despite reluctance, Joshua was dragged by Junhui to bath. While Joshua brushes his teeth, Junhui got the warm bath ready, adding a little essential oil that will wake them from their hungover states. The 6'0 and 5'10 men squeezed into the small tub, enjoying each other's naked warmth.

 

Once clean and feeling less hungover, both staggered into the kitchen to get some food into their rumbling tummies. Joshua was clad in knitted clothing, the big sweater clinging onto his small frame, knitted woolen pants feeling soft against his legs. Junhui on the other hand had a beige sweater and jeans on. The weather wasn't all too cold, just a little breezy. It had been raining for days and the couple would do anything for the sun to peek out and give warmth. Junhui and Joshua were sun people. Coldness makes them feel like bears in the winter.

 

Junhui took out four eggs and began cracking and whisking away while Joshua made hot chocolate. Junhui and Joshua were made for each other in terms of food. Joshua was Korean-American while Junhui was Chinese. Joshua made the best hot chocolate Junhui ever tasted. The eggs, no matter how Junhui cooked them, were always the fluffiest and very flavourful. Junhui would cook tasty Chinese dishes for Joshua to taste while Joshua would make killer medium rare steaks for their special dinners. They simply complemented each other

 

Once the scrambles eggs and cups of hot chocolate were done, both sat themselves down on the small dinner table and started on their breakfast. Really, Joshua would have expected a heavier hangover from the super high percentage of alcohol in the flower-chinese-wine he and Junhui drank last night but he barely felt anything now.

 

"Shuya" Junhui called, snapping Joshua out of his wandering wine thought. The nickname was given to him when Joshua first moved in. Junhui had insisted that the Chinese version of "Joshua" was "Yueshuya". Joshua still didn't really believe him but the nickname stuck

 

"Mm?" He hummed back, taking another bite of fluffy scrambled eggs.

 

"What movie do you wanna watch later? Grinch or Elf?" Junhui asked.

 

"What do you wanna watch?" Joshua asked back

 

"I thought you were picking?" Junhui said and stuck out his tongue. Joshua giggled over the warm hot chocolate

 

"Mm... Grinch?"

 

"Okay!"

 

Joshua gazed at Junhui. Junhui was younger than him, but bigger in size. They protected each other, in a way. Junhui protected Joshua physically while Joshua defended Junhui's small heart. He felt a butterfly tap-tapping his insides. He loved Junhui so much.

 

After washing the dishes, they set up the movie (on Joshua's laptop). However, before that, Joshua went to Junhui's bedroom to get the gifts from the small Christmas tree on the windowsill.

 

He set them down on the couch, waiting for Junhui to return from the bathroom. A pair of arms slithered around Joshua's waist. Joshua leaned into the warmth and enjoyed it. He sighed in content.

 

"Time to exchange gifts, Jun-nya" Joshua said. Junhui excitedly picked up the box meant for Joshua and gave it to him. Joshua did the same and they opened it at the same time.

 

Junhui's box had a book with cats on the cover and a necklace with a cat pendant. Joshua peeked at Junhui's reaction

 

"Do you like them?" Joshua asked

 

"Yes!! Oh my gosh! These are cute! Thank you, shuya!" Junhui was grinning ear to ear. Joshua too smiled. He hurriedly opened his gift. Inside was a pair of sneakers

 

"Yours were battered so I figured you need a new pair!" Junhui said. Joshua hugged Junhui

 

"Aww thanks babe"

 

"Wanna go watch the movie now?"

 

"Yeah"


End file.
